What Would I do Without You?
by Lois117
Summary: This story takes place a week after Cristela became an attorney and hired Josh as her assistant. Ben and Cristela finally made a plan for their first date, Josh thinks that there's something off about Ben. Will he be there when Cristela finds out the truth about Ben? One-Shot.


**Hey guys, so I just heard about Cristela being canceled, which is one of the stupidest things ABC has ever done! That show would have been the best show ever, but ABC didn't give it a chance. What about Jostela?! They're just going to be left like this?! Well, I for one will not stand for this. So I was chatting with Alexis Dawn a while back, and we were discussing about how Ben would break up with Cristela in any further episodes, but that won't happen now will it! So, this idea came from the chat. This is for all of the Cristela fans out there and Jostela shippers too. Hope you like it. This takes place when Cristela is finally an attorney and is going on her first date with Ben. Let's see how this will play out shall we…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Cristela was walking into her new office, since every attorney gets an office, with Josh behind her, since he's her assistant, listing off any meetings she will have, "You have a meeting from 3:30 to 5:00, review a lawsuit case for Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, and then meet with them tomorrow at 5:00 to discuss any other evidence and/or any other matters on the case."

Cristela sits at her desk and turns to Josh, "Thank you, Josh."

"Oh, and here are the case files I got for you." He hands her the files.

"Thanks, but you really didn't need to do that for me, I could have gotten them."

"Well I just thought that it would be nice to get them for you, if it's ok."

"Don't worry, Josh, it's fine." Cristela sighs, "I still can't believe I became an attorney just a week ago, and now I'm handling a lawsuit. This is just so sudden."

Josh walks over to her, "Well, this must be exciting for you, all of this." He gestures to the whole office, "I'm just glad that one of us got to be an attorney, Cristela. Plus it's great to be able to work for a friend."

"Aww, thanks Josh. What would I ever do without you?" They both smile at each other until they hear a knock, "Who is it?!" asks Cristela.

"It's me." They both recognized the voice as Ben Buckner.

"Come in, the door is open."

Ben came in with a smile on his face, "So, how is it being an attorney so far?"

Cristela walks over to him, "It's just amazing, I was just looking over a case file."

Ben notices Josh, "Hey Josh."

Josh gives his a fake smile, "Hey Ben."

Ben puts his attention back on Cristela, "I was able to get us reservations for two tonight at that restaurant we had our first 'date' at."

Josh's fake smile starts to fade and they both just ignore him. Cristela says, "I thought it was a date! So what time?"

"It's at 7:00 sharp."

"Sounds nice. See you till then, Ben."

"See you later Cris. Josh." Ben exits the room.

Once he leaves, Cristela sits at her desk with a dreamy look on her face, but sees how Josh is looking, "Josh, are you ok?"

Josh looks back at her, "Um, yeah, I'm fine." Josh walks at his desk, "So, you and Ben, huh?"

"Yep, if you hadn't talked me into going out with him then our date tonight would not be happening. I swear, I have no idea what I would do without you."

Josh kind of flinched a little. He still remembered what happened at his apartment when he was packing his stuff.

" _Well… If you're leaving, there's something I want to say while I have the chance. I-It's something I should have said a while ago." Cristela says as they both sit on his couch._

" _I, Uh… Think I know what it is."_

 _Cristela touches his hand, "I, Uh… I never thought… I could find someone I really cared about at the office," Josh smiles, thinking what she's about to say next, "and, uh, I want to thank you for talking me into going out with Ben."_

 _Josh's smile fades, "Not what I thought you were gonna say. And- and- and - I'm sorry, when - when did I - when did I talk you into that?"_

" _When you said that people in the same office should date each other."_

" _I wasn't talking about him." He chuckles._

" _Uh, were you talking about you?"_

 _Josh urgently denies, "No! No, if I wanted to go out with you, I'd just ask you."_

" _Yeah, but you didn't."_

" _Right. So what does that tell you?"_

" _Uh, that you don't want to go out with me!"_

" _Okay!"_

" _All right! So why are you upset?"_

" _I'm not! It's - just that - sometimes people – people raise their voices when they get excited or happy."_

" _Well, there's a whole lot of happy going on in this room!"_

 _They stare at each other for a bit until Josh stands up and says, "So, um… anyway, um, I am gonna, uh, I'm gonna call you once I settle in. Um, with any luck, my parents have gotten Wi-Fi, and we can Skype."_

 _Cristela stands up, "Yeah. Yeah. You know, most of my best relationships are with people I never see." She starts to walk to the door as Josh looks at her._

" _Um, h-hey," Cristela turns to Josh, "it was, um… it was really nice knowing you, Cristela." Josh puts out his hand, expecting a hand shake, but Cristela hugs him instead._

 _As they hug, Cristela says, "Take care of yourself."_

" _Mm-hmm." They break the hug and she leaves. Josh closes the door, "Why didn't I just tell her I liked her?"_

Josh comes back to reality, not realizing how long he was lost in his train of thought, got back to work until it was lunch time. Cristela went to lunch with Ben while Josh stayed in the office. Maddie came into the office, "Hey Josh, is Cristela here?"

"She went out for lunch with Ben."

"Oh, ok." Maddie sees that Josh looked a bit upset, "Are you ok, Josh? You look a little upset."

"I'm fine, Maddie."

Maddie knows that he's lying, "Ok, what's going on?"

Josh doesn't look at her, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

She walks right in front of him, "Ok, I may not know a lot, but I know when something's up, so what's up with you?"

Josh says, "Don't worry about it, ok. It's nothing."

"Is it really 'nothing?'"

"Can we just leave this alone? I really don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, fine, but you know you can always talk to me or Cristela that is if she's not busy with Ben." Maddie sees him be a little bit more upset, "Is this about Cris and Ben?" Josh doesn't answer, which confirms her suspicion, "It is because of her and Ben."

"Can we please not go through this?"

"Alright, fine, but just know I can see jealousy when I see it."

Josh finally looks at her, "It's not just because of jealousy, but I just have this off feeling about this guy."

"Look, she should be smart enough to know if anything is off about Ben, and once she does, she'll know what to do." With that said, Maddie leaves.

Josh starts to think about what she said until Cristela came back from lunch. Josh asks, "How was lunch with Ben?"

Cristela sits down, "It was nice."

"Anything else?"

"That's it." Cristela looks at him, "Why?"

"Don't you feel something off about him?"

"Um, no, why? You're not jealous are you?"

Josh immediately denies his jealousy, "No! No! I'm not jealous, I'm just worried that's all."

"Well, I don't think anything is off about him, but I don't have much of a connection with him. Although, that might change tonight."

During the rest of the day, Cristela was busy with the meeting and reviewing case files while Josh followed and helped her out until she left on her date with Ben. Josh stayed late, due to his habit of being the last one to leave. Josh was heading to Mr. Culpepper's office to turn in some files to him, "Mr. Culpepper, I have those files you wanted from Cris."

"Thanks, Josh. By the way, do you know where Ben is right now? I need to talk to him."

"He's on a date with Cristela."

Mr. Culpepper gives him a puzzled look, "That doesn't sound right, I thought he was still with his girlfriend Karen."

Josh questions him, "Ben has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, for three years. You didn't know?"

"No, neither does Cristela."

"Whoa, I wouldn't want to be her right now then. Just imagine how heartbroken she'll be when she finds out."

Josh quickly runs out of the building and repeatedly pushes the elevator button. Once he's out of the elevator, he races out of the building to his car, quickly driving to the restaurant. At the restaurant, he sees a scene unfold. A women, who must be Ben's girlfriend, shouting at Ben for cheating on her with Cristela as Ben tries to make up an excuse as Cristela just watches. Josh tries to get to her, but the women at the desk doesn't let him in, "Sorry, you can't come in without a reservation."

Josh tries to plead with her, "Please, it's really important." Josh sees Cristela shocked.

The women sees him look at Cristela, and allows him to go in.

Josh gets to Cristela, but Ben asks, "What are you doing here, Josh?"

Josh gives him an angry look, "Shut up, Ben."

"Just for that, you just lost you letter of recommendation."

"I don't care."

Cristela asks, "Josh, what are you doing here?"

"I was here to warn you about Ben and his girlfriend, but as it looks, you already know."

Cristela stands up, "Can you take me home, or at least away from Ben."

Josh gives Ben another angry look, "Sure Cris." Josh leads her out the restaurant to his car. They start to drive to her apartment, but Cristela starts to sob.

"I should have seen it coming."

"Him cheating on you."

"No, that this wasn't going to work out. Why would I think that a guy like him would like me?"

"Don't say that Cris, you're going to find a guy who will treat you right, better than that jerk. What Ben doesn't realize is that you're amazing, nice, smart, hardworking, and beautiful." Josh just realized what he said, and was afraid what could happen next.

Cristela looks at him, "You think I'm all of those things?"

Josh just starts to answer, "I don't think, I know. I've seen how you are." Josh pauses and feels that it's the right time to tell her, "Do you remember when we were talking in my apartment?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you would say that you liked me, but instead you just thanked me for getting you to go out with Ben. From then on, I regretted not telling you I liked you ever since."

Cristela looks at him, "Is this true Josh? Do you really like me?"

"I meant every word."

"Well, to be honest, I was going to tell you I liked you too, but I stuttered so I just thanked you for talking me into going out with Ben. Big mistake."

They finally park outside her apartment, "Wait, so you were going to say that you liked me."

"Yeah, I mean you survived Christmas with my family, you were the first guy I ever danced with at a quinceñera, and you were able to stand up to Ama. Ben has done none of that for me. I then realized that I started to like you."

"Well I like you too Cristela." Josh says as they start to gaze into each other's eyes.

They both start to lean in until their lips touched and they started to feel sparks and started to make out. They stopped and Cristela asks, "So, am I a better kisser than Maddie?"

Josh looks at her surprised, "How do you know about that?"

"Maddie told me about it." They start to laugh, "What would I do without you?"

"Well, you wouldn't have been able to be a lawyer with an assistant."

They start to make out some more until Cristela starts to leave, just after Josh asked her if she wanted to go out, and she answered yes.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please leave a review. This is dedicated to everyone who is about** _ **Cristela**_ **, fans, shippers, actors, producers, etc. Hope another network gets them renewed.**


End file.
